Hunting Jack
by ThecrazyBluebox
Summary: Natasha has been sent to retrieve Jack Harkness, so that she can escort him to SHIELD. But with his intense flirting, he makes it very difficult. Along the way she befriend the newly wed doctor and his companions.
1. Chapter 1: Hunting Jack

Chapter 1: Making a scene.

**I don't know why but I like the whole Jack Harkness and Natasha Romanoff idea. As in them in a romantic relationship. So, read on if you like. Jack wont appear in this chapter though. **

Leather. Not very comfortable, and quite flashy. That's why every single guest turned their attentions to Natasha as she walked down the crowded dance floor. The tight leather dress, and the knowledge that no one really had seen the red headed beauty before had everyone wondering who she was.

She didn't like ruining weddings. After all this was a happy day for the happy couple, even after the assassination attempt by wedding cake. No one seemed to care that the wedding cake had exploded and that the whole table was on fire, or that the wedding venue was an absolute mess, in fact all the guests exploded with laughter, eating the splattered cake off each others faces. The groom had cleared up that everything was fine and that the exploding cake had been planned. Obviously no one bought it, but it wasn't mentioned again. Was this normal for them?

The wedding had started off fine. There _was_ the reception, were the groom, a tall very thin man in his thirties 'accidentally' dropped the ring under the brides dress, and then volunteered to retrieve it. Natasha smiled at the way that they flirtatiously carried themselves, the bride and the groom. The groom refused to let go of the brides hand after the ceremony. Which had ended with the boisterous laugh of 200 wedding guests, seated in beautifully decorated seats, for as soon as the groom heard "You may kiss the bride." He swooped out and grabbed the bride around the waist, then he proceeded to kiss her for a long, long time. Until a throat cleared at the very back of the grand room, he let her go, they both looked slightly dazed, and the bride looked very flushed. When was the last time that Natasha had been kissed like that? It had been a long time ago.

Natasha, along with all the other guests, clapped when the bride and the groom all but ran down the isle and through the ornate doors. After a few minutes of people scrambling around and gathering their things, they were all lead to the dining area, that was also beautifully decorated. The tables had a shiny blue overlay and gigantic candelabras that's were stung with countless strands of strange alien looking gems. The setting was dimmed and the dance floor had been lit up for later, it was all very nice, especially with the piano playing in the background and the over all creatively blue theme.

But she wasn't here for the wedding. She was here to capture a man. A man called Jack Harkness. Why? She didn't know. SHEILD hadn't specified the background on the man, but they had said that it would only be an interrogation, or an invitation. They _had_ given her a photo though, and from what she saw he wouldn't be too hard to find. He was very handsome, the kind of handsome that made any woman melt from their head to their toes. Even in the picture he had a charming look about him, with those blue eyes and the dark hair, a very rare combination. But Natasha wasn't going to melt, because she wasn't just any woman, she was a badass super spy, and she didn't have time for incredibly handsome men.

She sat down at the farthest table to the right, were she had the perfect view of the whole room. Then she picked up the small card that sat on her plate, and on every other plate. In calligraphic font, the card had the initials, D and R, then at the bottom it read "Thank you for attending the wedding of the Doctor and Rose."

Natasha quickly threw down the card. She had heard that name in SHEILD records, under intergalactic beings. Could it be the same man? She reached for her hair, feinting the movement as fixing her hair, and then she clicked the small button on the small communicational device, Bluetooth, that was hidden in her ear.

"Director Fury?"

"Widow, have you found him?'

"No, not yet." She answered with a sigh.

"Well then-." Fury answered with confusion.

"Excuse me Sir, do we have the name Doctor in our records?"

Fury didn't answer.

Then after the long pause, he came back on.

"Yes, we've had him on our look-out list for years, but we can never seem to find him."

Natasha grinned.

"Well, Sir, I think we are lucky today, because I'm going to hit two birds with one stone."

A voice from behind her whispered in her ear.

"Or no birds with no stone, Miss."

Then the device went wacko, Fury's voice started getting harder to hear, and there was a strange buzzing and beeping that was getting louder, and louder. Not only that, but the device started smoking and before she knew she had ripped it out off her ear and stomped on it.

Natasha turned slowly, to find the groom holding a sonic tool, a thing she only knew of because she had practiced with them when they came to SHEILDS possession.

"Hello, Doctor." She said with an authentic, born-with-this, throaty , seductive voice.

The Doctor wasn't affected by her seductiveness. But seemed to catch a nervous flicker in his eyes when hi eyes traveled down to her cleavage, then quickly back up.

"Who are you-."The Doctor started with his sexy British voice.

But he didn't get to finish because Natasha swung her shapely leg out and kicked him, where it hurt the most.

He doubled over, his face contorted in pain. Then Natasha felt something hard against her head. Her eyes drifted slowly to the object to find it was a gun. A dark skinned woman in her twenties, held the gun steadily to her head.

"Martha, don't-." The Doctor moaned from the ground.

But once again, Natasha lashed out, and in one swift movement she had Martha's gun on the ground and her hand pinned behind her back.

Rolling her eyes she pushed Martha away and picked up the Doctor sonic tool. Then she picked up the buzzing earpiece.

To the Doctor she said. " What setting fixes?"

He glared, while he tried to stand up, grunting.

He held out his hand.

Natasha placed both the sonic tool and her earpiece into his hand.

Then without a word he held the sonic to the earpiece and in a matter of minutes it was back to life, no beeping, buzzing, or smoking.

"Here, now tell me who are you?" The Doctor asked.

Natasha accepted the earpiece and hooked it back to her ear.

Only until then did she notice that the majority of the guest were staring at her awe, or fear.

"That's not important, _Doctor_, I'm not here for you." Natasha said with a sniff.

The Doctor knit his eyebrows together, and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, well that changes things. Who are you here for? And why crash our wedding?"

Just as he finished talking, the bride, apparently Rose, stumbled through the crowd with a crazed look on her face.

"Were is she?" Rose seethed.

Then her eyes landed on Natasha, she marched over and swung out her fist, catching Natasha on the cheek.

"Rose! What are you doing?" The Doctor cried out reaching for Rose.

"I heard what you did to my husband! What are you trying to do, incapacitate him? We haven't even had kids yet." Rose exclaimed, as Natasha recovered from the blow.

"I didn't come for your husband, that was merely a coincidence. By the way congratulations." Natasha said with a grunt as she rubbed her cheek.

"Thanks, but then why did you come, for who?" Rose asked.

"That is none of your business." Natasha said.

Martha stood up from the ground were Natasha threw her. " Actually it is her business, after all you did ruin her wedding."

"Look, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding, I honestly didn't come to hurt anyone." Natasha said.

"Just tell us, _what did you come for?" The Doctor asked exasperatedly. _

"_Its complicated."_

"_Oh, please, you obviously know me, so you know I am the king of complicated." The Doctor said. _

"_Its top secret." Natasha said._

"_Ooh, I like secrets." The Doctor said excitedly._

_Natasha grinned. "Too bad."_

"_Oi, stop playing around already!" A red headed woman said, as she pushed through the crowd with her hands on her hips._

"_That's Donna, Donna Noble." the Doctor explained. _

"_Yeah, yeah, so who are you?" Donna nearly shouted._

_Natasha's eyebrows shot up, strangely she like this woman, she seemed amusingly rude._

"_Fine, I'll indulge you, starting with introductions. My name is Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said._

_The Doctor nodded. Then he pointed at himself " I'm the Doctor."_

"_I know."_

"_That's Rose." he said pointing at his petite blonde wife._

"_Donna Noble," he said pointing at the feisty red head. " And Martha Jones." He said pointedly at the dark skinned girl who had held the gun to Natasha's head. _

_Natasha waved and they waved back. _

"_Were do you come from, Natasha?" The Doctor asked, not bothering to introduce anyone else. _

"_I came as a mission from SHEILD," Natasha confirmed._

_The Doctor whistled. _

_Natasha want sure if he was impressed, or if he was mocking her._

"_What the hell is SHEILD?" Donna asked._

_Natasha sat down on the chair. " It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."_

"_Right…" Donna murmured._

"_Its like the American version of Torchwood." The Doctor said. " Weeel, somewhat like it, not really though." He finished dragging out the E in well. _

"_Why did this, SHEILD, send you?" Wondered Martha._

_Natasha pulled out a picture from her fancy, black clutch, then she held it out do everyone could see._

_Everyone stiffened. _

"_That's…" Rose said with a shaky breath. _

"_Yup, Jack Harkness." Natasha said, slipping the photo back into the clutch._

_Then she pulled out a gun. "So were is he?"_

_Everyone turned to the door to the rights of them. The wedding was held in a hotel, and through the door, Natasha knew, were hotel rooms. _

_What was he doing in a hotel room?_

"_What he doing there?" Natasha asked. _

_Rose turned red. " Oh, you know, stuff."_

_Natasha understood. _

_She loaded the gun. "Will he fight back? SHEILD want's him alive, I don't want to have to shoot him." _

"_Oh, believe me you can shoot him as much as you want, it wont make a difference." The Doctor said with a big smile._

"_Alright, then lets go hunt down some Jack Harkness."_


	2. Finding Jack

Jack Harkness was in room 218, and he was quite busy. The Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Martha followed Natasha into the hotel room, as she pointed her gun at the two naked men on the hotel bed.

"Really Jack, do you and Ianto have to go at it during our wedding?" Said the Doctor with an extremely raised eyebrow.

The man, not Jack, and presumably Ianto, blushed and crawled out of the bed, yanking the blanket with him, and wrapping it around himself as he walked past all of them into the bathroom. His eyes lowered with embarrassment. Jack didn't mind that he had been left uncovered and in sight when Ianto took the blanket with him.

Rose, and Martha all were quite embarrassed at the sight of Jacks private part. Donna, like Jack didn't seem to mind his state of undress.

Martha excused herself and practically ran out of the room, Rose stayed behind with one arm wrapped around the Doctor.

"Hello, newly wed's, Donna, and who is the beautiful lady?" He asked.

"Natasha," she stated. " And you are going to have to come with me."

Jack sat up and pulled on a shirt, some pants and trousers. Natasha stared unblinkingly at the naked man.

Slipping on some shoes he walked toward her slowly, she neither backed away or flinched. She just held the gun at his chest.

"You know," he whispered at her, "I don't like when people try to harass me."

Natasha smiled seductively. " I won't try to harass you then, I just _will_ harass you."

He slung his arm around her waist, " And how do you plan to do that?"

The Doctor noticed Jacks hand, the one around Natasha waist, was snaking dangerously low towards her bottom.

"Jack I wouldn't-" he warned, but it was too late.

Natasha felt Jack's hand were she knew it certainly shouldn't be, and she felt anger rise up quickly. She threw out a huge punch that made Jack stagger back about four feet. He fell on a nearby couch, still smiling, then he got up groaning.

"Wow, you can sure hit hard," he commented.

"It's my job," countered Natasha.

Jack rubbed his jaw while looking at Natasha, "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I'm here on behalf of SHIELD, with orders to bring you in." She said.

"I've never heard of this, SHEILD."

"Yeah, well SHEILD has heard of you, and your TORCHWOOD," Natasha said.

"So, your orders are to bring me in?"

"Yes."

"And if I refuse to go?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "I'll have to force you."

"I would really like to see you try-"

Jack didn't get to finish because Natasha had swiped her leg out under him, and he landed flat on his back.

"Ok, you know what? I wasn't ready." He winced as he tried to get up.

The Doctor and Rose sat down on the rumpled hotel bed, and watched their friend Jack Harkness and the strange woman spar. Occasionally they would have to duck when one of Natasha's legs swung out, or when Jack fired a shot.

"Oh my god, he never hits her, and Jacks like the best shot I know." said Rose to the Doctor.

"Yes, I believe Jack has met his match." Nodded the Doctor.

They watched as Jack lunged at Natasha, but she grabbed his arm and back flipped, taking Jack along with her. He flew over her and landed on his back again. Natasha, on the other hand, landed on her two feet.

He shakily got to his feet, "It's going to take a lot more to hurt me than that."

Natasha roundhouse kicked him in the face then, and he stumbled backwards, groaning, but it only took him a few seconds to recollect himself.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her chest, "You certainly have a nice pair, but I don't really care at the moment," He said.

She smirked, her red short red hair gleaming in the light of the very fancy hotel room, or once fancy because it was trashed now. There was cracks in the wall where Jack was thrown against, there was also blood in the sheets and broken glassware.

Jack motioned with the gun for her to back down, "I think maybe you should just stop right there, and tell me _what_ you're here for."

She leant on the gleaming table that was against the wall, still smirking. Jack turned to Rose and the Doctor. "You guys mind getting me some handcuffs?"

Rose smiled, a weird, slightly enchanting smile with her tongue in between her teeth. "You'd think Jack would have handcuffs with him at all times."

The Doctor chuckled but pulled her away towards the door, "Do you mind if they are feathered handcuffs?"

Jack turned, looking at The Doctor and Rose like if they were aliens, which in the Doctor case was absolutely true. "Why the hell do you have feathered handcuffs?"

The Doctor and Rose both blushed, Rose turning infinite shades darker than the Doctor. The Doctor sniffed, "That's none of your business." Then he and Rose marched out, both looking quite embarrassed.

Jack turned back to Natasha. "So, information time, who are you, and what do you need me for?"

Natasha hopped onto the table looking into the mirror above the table. She fixed her makeup and then her hair.

"Oh, stop it. You look great," Commented Jack.

"Thank you," she said curtly , then she backhanded the gun out of his hand, and in a matter of a few second she had his arm behind his back , again.

"Captain Jack Harkness, you have the obligation to remain silent," said Natasha.

"What, I have no rights?" asked Jack.

"No!"

Then she walked him to the door, his arm still held behind his back. Ianto walked out of the bathroom just as she was about to open the door.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Natasha, "No, its fine Ianto, she just wants to talk." Said Jack.

Ianto with an uncertain facial expression, lowered the gun and followed them out the hotel room door were they where met by the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, we were just going to bring you those handcuffs," said he Doctor as he held up the black feathery handcuffs.

As Natasha walked by she grabbed the handcuffs from his offering hands. "Well, I suppose you and Rose can come with us, the director would love to meet you both," said Natasha.

Then she realized there were more people there, " Okay, I suppose all of you can come."

A cheer went out through the nine people standing in the hallway, even Jack cheered, but his cheer sounded kind of sarcastic.

All the occupants of the room in that hallway opened the doors and shushed us, some of them rudely through pillows at the five Torchwood members, the Doctor and his companions, and Natasha.

They paraded down two hallways and the lobby of the hotel, they stopped in the parking lot, "So how are we going to get the America?" Asked the dark haired man from Torchwood.

"Who are you?" Asked Natasha, ignoring the question.

"Owen Harper I'm the medic for Torchwood."

" Right… I'm gonna call SHIELD, they'll come pick us up in the new helicarrier," Said Natasha.

"Or we can take my ride," suggested the Doctor, nonchalantly with his hand in his tux pockets.

"Which is faster, a helicarrier or a car?" asked Natasha.

"He doesn't have a car." Said Martha.

"What is it?"

"It's difficult to explain." said Martha.

"Well alright, I suppose we can take your ride, Doctor."

So they all walked down the parking lot into the hotel garden and smack in the middle of the garden, next to a fancy fountain was a blue police phone box.

"What is _that?" Asked Natasha. _

"_Our ride."_

"_We Aren't all gonna fit in there."_

"_You'd be surprised." _


	3. Meeting the man of Iron

**For the sake of my sanity, and a more workable plot, I have removed Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Martha, and unfortunately Donna from this story. Can we please pretend that they had never gotten on the Tardis, and they are not at SHIELD? It will only be Jack, the Doctor, and Rose. **

"Wait till hawk sees what I came in," Natasha said smugly, she had grown more comfortable around the group. Almost as if they were friends. "He'll be so jealous."

They had arrived on the helicarrier, thanks to a very convenient blue box. Natasha had not been allowed to touch anything, and the Doctor had quickly confiscated her gun. Then he had thrown it out of the Tardis in plain flight.

When they arrived they were met with dozens of SHIELD agents, who were all pointing guns at the blue box and its occupants. Until they saw Natasha, who promptly told them to back off, because they were with her.

So, there they were, walking down SHEILD hallways while Natasha told them that "Hawk" would be jealous.

Jack, who was hunched over, his arm still restrained behind his back by Natasha's strong grip, sarcastically said "Ooh, that's great." He looked over his shoulder at her, "Now, are you ever going to let go of my arm? Cause it might permanently stay like that."

Natasha consented, muttering about how he better not try anything stupid, then she called over a few agents, who directed Jack to Fury.

"Hey, wait! Where are they taking me?" he called over his shoulder.

"To a lab," she said. He looked plenty worried, so she added "Don't worry."

He unsurely followed the two men to a door, which immediately slid open to reveal a crisp, pristine, white lab.

With a final look behind him, he walked into the white lab, the white doors shutting on the rest of them.

"Where are they taking him?" asked Rose.

Natasha almost chose to ignore the question, but she didn't, "It doesn't matter."

The atmosphere was turning slightly tense as the friends of Jack Harkness began to wonder what was going to happen to him.

Natasha sensed this so she reassured them that Jack wasn't in danger, and that they could all go once Fury was done making an 'offer' to Jack.

Then she turned to the Doctor, " Fury might want to see you too, Doctor."

"Who the is this 'Fury' that you keep mentioning?" Rose hissed.

"Fury is our director, or I suppose you could say our leader," said a slightly snarky voice from behind the group.

They all turned to see a pretty average looking man, and if it weren't for the various electronic pieces strapped to his head, or the debonair vibe that he gave off, and especially the circular shaped light that shone through his black dress shirt, they wouldn't have known he was Tony Stark. And they almost didn't, because he was covered head to toe in a dark, thick looking liquid.

Oil.

Natasha sucked in some air, only a bit bothered by Tony's presence. "Doctor, Rose, may I introduce you to-"

"Mr. Tony Stark," the Doctor cut in with a big smile. "Mr. Stark, I find you to be one of the most intelligent humans I have ever met. Well, we barely just met, but still- you've made quite some accomplishments. Although, I am quite disappointed that you would use you're bright mind to make weapons, but I suppose without you all the humans would be dead. Mind you, you should really try to make less of a mess next time. Either way, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony glanced at Natasha, his eyes narrowed down to small slits. Then he turned to Rose and the Doctor. If he was surprised that they were dressed in their wedding garments, he didn't show.

"You must be the Doctor," he said. "And you are…"

"Rose, I'm the Doctor's wife," said Rose with a smile.

"Wife, huh?" Tony said. "I wasn't aware you had a wife, Doctor."

"They _just got married today, Stark," Natasha explained. _

"_I noticed…" He answered, looking down at a small see through device he held in his right hand. He pressed a few buttons and shoved the little device into the pockets of his soaked pants. "Oh, and Fury said to take them to him immediately," Tony's head shot up, remembering what the director had told him._

"_Alright then, and Tony, would you get yourself cleaned up?" Natasha sniffed._

"_Yes, Sir." Tony mock saluted. "Doctor, Rose, I'll see you around later," he also saluted them. Then he quickly walked down the hallway the had just gone through._

_The Doctor and Rose stood there watching him retreat, until they turned and saw the Natasha was already feet away. The gave each other a look, then ran to catch up with her._

"_He seems like a nice chap." Rose quipped cheerfully. _

_Natasha snorted, "Tony can be a good guy, because sometimes he's too cocky." They reached a door, Natasha punched in a numbered code, and they continued walking. "I wonder how he was able to get a woman as good a Pepper?"_

"_Pepper?" Rose asked. "Who's that?"_

_Natasha glanced over at them, "Pepper is his girlfriend, and practically his personal secretary."_

"_Where is she?" The Doctor asked, looking the shiny metal walls of the hallways up and down. "Does she live here?"_

"_On the helicarrier? No. She lives in the Stark tower, with Tony. He's just here to visit."_

"_He visits you while you're up in a helicarrier, how?_

"_With his suit, it can fly."_

_Rose mentally elbowed herself. Of course he had the suit, he was Ironman. _

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Natasha stopped walking, so she almost ran straight into her._

_Natasha pushed open the double doors in front of her, letting the Doctor and Rose enter the room first. There they were faced with a large table and Bald African American man with an eye patch. _

_He smiled only slightly and extended his hand, readying himself to shake his visitors hands. _

"_Hello, Doctor, Rose. Welcome to SHIELD."_


	4. Ooh, guy with an eye patch

The Doctor squinted, a small friendly smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You must be the director, Fury, is it?"

"That's right." The man said, glancing down at his hand which was still stretched out ready to be shook.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice the small gesture, but Rose did, she quickly jumped forward and heartily shook his hand. The Doctor followed suit.

Natasha simply saluted Fury saying "Fury," with a little nod of her head. She walked ahead of them to sit at the large glass table that was smack, in the middle of the large room.

Fury gestured for them to sit down at the large table, he himself sat at the head of the table. The Doctor and Rose sat next to each other, across from Natasha and next to Fury.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone waiting for someone to say something. The Doctor was strangely silent, something that wasn't normal for the Timelord. Rose looked up at him, quickly finding the reason for his silence. In the middle of the table was a large screen, which obviously Rose had overlooked, it was constantly rotating a small number of familiar looking holograms.

The one that first caught Rose's eye was a the familiar sight of London, one particular place. 10 Downing Street. It was the Slitheen attack. The hologram showed the space ship crashing, then it fast forwarded into the explosion of the building. Whoever had been filming, zoomed in to the ruins of the building. And the first thing that was seen was the face of the Doctor. Not the slim, foxy Doctor. Her first Doctor, the one with big ears and leather jackets.

The screen blinked off and then there was a new scene, one that was painfully all too familiar with Rose. It was the battle of Canary Wharf. She saw as the ghosts started becoming the dreaded cyber men. She saw as the daleks hovered in thousand, randomly exterminating things.

There was a quick shift in the holograms, this time showing as a large star shaped ship in the darkening London sky, began shooting beams that wrecked the festive London streets. It also showed as the Tardis flew hovered along side a running cab, the Doctor held his hand out, reaching out to whomever was in the cab. Then, to Rose's surprise, Donna flew out of the cab, jumping into the Tardis and knocking the Doctor over. The Tardis door shut.

Once again the scene shifted. This time there was a hospital, a large hospital, it was the Royal hope hospital. This was also in London, Rose noted. But she didn't remember this. She flinched, of course she didn't remember, she had been in the other universe when this had happened. She focused again on the hologram , noticing that there was a large storm approaching. The scene changed, showing as the hospital disappeared, leaving a large hold in the London ground. There was a crowd, gathering around were the hospital had been, taking pictures and pointing at the now empty space. Then in a brilliant flash of light, the hospital reappeared.

The hologram quickly shifted, instead showing a completely different scene. There was a giant ship, it was labeled Titanic on the side, as far as Rose could see. The ship was plummeting towards a big fancy building. She squinted. Was that Buckingham palace? The ship quickly veered up and disappeared into the sky.

The slide show like holograms again blinked off, then they started again, from the beginning, with her big eared Doctor.

The Doctor shoved his seat back, looking absolutely furious, "What the hell is this?" He glared at Fury, pointing his thin finger at the screen.

Fury looked up, no readable expression was shown on his face, "Calm down, Doctor, they're just videos of sightings."

"Just videos of sightings?" The Doctor spat. "That's my life. Others lives, don't act like it isn't important!" He slammed himself down into the seat still looking enraged.

Natasha sensed this was going to get worse, so she laid her hand on top of his, "Doctor, we understand it's a bit frustrating to be relive the experiences, we've been in extremely similar situations."

"How?" Asked Rose, her voice rising up a bit. How could they possibly have had experiences anywhere close to what she and the Doctor had lived?

"Are you not aware of the battle against the Chitauri , Mrs. Tyler?" Fury asked with a confused look on his face.

The Doctor answered for her, "We don't live on earth, and we rarely pay attention to the United states' problems."

"Well, in the battle, we completely destroyed almost all of Manhattan while fighting of the Chitauri's and Loki." Fury said. "We've also fought many extra-terrestrial forces."

The Doctor had a faraway look on his face, and a dopey looking smile. "Oh, I've met the Chitauri, nasty buggers, aren't they." He drummed his finger on the glass table. "Can't say I've met a Loki thought, is he thee Loki?"

"Yes, it is thee Loki," Natasha said, "His brother, Thor helped us."

Rose raised her eyebrows but remained silent, maybe they had experienced similar to theirs, though she couldn't say in the same number as theirs.

Fury shook his head clearly wanting to get to a different subject. "Either way, Doctor, we are very interested in you." he sat back comfortably in his chair. "Particularly in you joining SHIELD, we've been researching you a lot, been hearing of you all the way back to the 70's and earlier. You seem to change, physically. Is the title passed on?"

The Doctor also sat back. "No, I'm from another planet, Gallifrey it was called. Its gone now," he flinched as the words came out of his mouth. "Anyway, we Timelords from Gallifrey, have this little trick when we're on the brink of death."

Fury and Natasha were leaning forward, looking absolutely intrigued at were this was going. Fury leaned even more forwards, "Yes, what's the trick?"

"We'll we change our whole DNA structure. Our faces, our personalities, basically everything, but we're still the same person, you know? Just a bit different."

Fury pulled out a yellow file from under the table, he slipped out a paper and skimmed down util he saw what he was looking for. "According to our searches, you're on your tenth life?

The Doctor hesitated, as if he knew something that no one else did, his eyes darkened a bit, and it looked like he was holding back his anger. But he nodded, confirming Fury's question.

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door at the end of the room, which slid open. Jack Harkness was pushed in, stumbling over his feet.

Rose let out a breath of relief, happy that Jack was safe. Jack grinned when he noticed there was people in the room. He briefly nodded at the Doctor, Rose, and Fury, and then proceeded to wink at Natasha, who then blushed. She covered her face, hopping that no one saw.

Jack swiftly walked to the table and sat down. "Hello, did you guys miss me?"

**Meanwhile**, deep in SHIELD territory, in a dark hallway.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" asked a female voice.

A nervous male voice answered, "Oh, you know, I might have left them stranded in a little planet called Bouken…on accident."

The woman sighed, "Fine, where's Rose?"

The man didn't answer, until a minute later, "I might have left her with them, but they'll be fine."

There was a sharp sound like skin against skin, maybe a smack? "That's your wife!"

"It_ was_ an accident."

Another sharp sound.

"Oi! Where's my fez?"

Farther down the dark hallway, the woman's voice echoed against the walls.

"Shut up, sweetie."


	5. Message from the author

Message from the Author.

Hey guys, I need your help. So, everything movie, show, or book has a villain. Be it the Master, Kronos, Morgana, of Loki. For this particular occasion, I'm stuck. I don't know what villain to use.

So If you'd like to help me out, let me know what villain you'd like to see in the story. In fact you can even suggest a villain from another fandom. Although I don't guarantee that I'll know the villain. I might also use a made up villain, not mine, obviously, someone else'. Make up a villain, name, back story, abilities, appearance, and weapon of choice. And I can make the villain an ally of a known one.

Thanks.


End file.
